In the 21st century, the information age, the electronic technology advances rapidly, development of electronic products has been focusing on becoming miniature, multifunctional, and intellectual, the circuits on the board become complex and dense, and almost all the electronic products utilized the print circuit board (PCB). At present, the experiments for developing the electronic products, especially the experiments for designing the double-sided circuit board, are accomplished by utilizing the standard industrial manufacturing flow of boards, which requires not only a vast expense but also a long development period; meanwhile, amateurs carry out the thermal transfer printing of the double-sided PCB by using a rubber covered roller film laminator, which is not only time consuming and electricity consuming but also complex and troublesome, besides, it usually becomes ruined due to the mismatch between the top laminate and the bottom laminate.
On the other hand, in the experiments for improving the electronic products and training the personnel on electronics, it might be necessary to carry out the soldering and de-soldering of the surface mounted devices (SMD) and through hole devices (THD) in a small batch, but using the soldering iron is a waste of time and the soldering quality can not be assured. However, purchasing a solder pot and a reflow oven for batch manufacturing of electronic products which are bulky and electricity consuming is too wasteful. Therefore, for manufacture of the experimental circuit boards in a small batch, it is more economical and eco-friendly to make use of the character of rapid heating and auto temperature maintaining of the PTC (positive temperature coefficient) materials to accomplish multiple steps in a single machine.
In conclusion, it is necessary to develop a highly automatic integrated device capable of highly precise thermal transfer printing, soldering and de-soldering of SMD and THD in order to serve as a multifunctional experimental manufacturing device for the information electronic labs of various schools, colleges and universities to cultivate innovative personnel, a pocket multifunctional experiment device suited to arenas for the competitors of the electronic design competitions, and a multifunctional experimental manufacturing device for electronic amateurs and enterprises to develop electronic products in low cost and high efficiency.